Call Me Shoto
by MetalGodlv66
Summary: After the sports festival Shoto Todoroki seemed to always have Izuku Midoriya on his mind. Now that everyone is living in on campus dorms he's invited to a party to celebrate, but will his inner desires for Midoriya flare up, or will he fall flat on his face? Dance competition, lovey dovey moments, BL. Todoroki x Midoriya. ONE-SHOT.


**Just in case you didn't read the summary, this is a Midoriya x Todoroki story. That means romance between two boys. So, if you don't agree with that then this isn't for you ~ toodles.**

* * *

Shoto Todoroki was a student with little to say. Not because he was a bad student, his grades would pit him near the top of his class in fact, but because he had no reason to speak. His goals, unlike those lofty dreams of his classmates, were clear and aggressive. To become the number one hero and surpass his father's heritage pushed upon him. Thinking about his old man made his blood boil and his skin sizzle. At the beginning of the year he occasionally covered his left side with ice to hide his legacy, and shame, but lately that had been stripped away as well as his metaphorical cold exterior.

Recently UA, the greatest school in the nation to offer prestigious hero courses to aspiring teens, built on-campus dorms for all their students. After the numerous villain attacks it was getting more and more difficult to keep the students safe. Everyone thought that had made sense, but they were also excited to be living together and forge closer bonds. Todoroki on the other hand had another reason why he secretly loved this decision. He'd be away from Endeavor. The man whom created him, forged his life in hellfire.

So when Todoroki laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling after an unusually uneventful day he was not surprised to catch a smile creep onto his face. The smile elicited a time he could barely remember. That time when he was too young to acknowledge the world, or his father's demands, or any of the heavy burdens that life would stack on him. It was also partly because he was thinking of a certain classmate. He had helped Todoroki in the sports festival, and in a way saved him from going down a darker path and for that he would be eternally grateful. Izuku Midoriya's words were forever ingrained into Todoroki's memory.

A knock at his door took Todoroki's attention away from his reminiscing. Standing before him was Midoriya in a loose green shirt and baggy shorts.

"Oh, uh-your door was open," said Midoriya.

"Yeah." Todoroki's voice barely came out. Ever since the sports festival he had noticed how differently he acted lately around the green haired hero in training. He had become more…acceptable? Todoroki himself struggled to find what had changed in him, but all he could come up with was that Midoriya somehow uncovered a softer side that he had long forgotten existed.

"We're all celebrating downstairs," Midoriya continued. He too seemed nervous, but Todoroki didn't notice. That was default Deku. "J-Just wanted to let you know in case you wanted to…you know come down and join us."

"Will do." Todoroki even nodded his head to emphasize his agreement.

"Great." Midoriya flashed one of his famous smiles before he left, making Todoroki's heart "Ba-thump" awkwardly for a second. Again, he didn't notice.

He listened to Midoriya running down the stairs to join everyone else as he laid back down. The nervousness that was briefly sparked by the freckled boy stayed within Todoroki. It grew across his body as he thought about going downstairs and then rested in the pit of his stomach as he imagined Midoriya waiting for him.

Quickly shaking that thought out of his head Shoto Todoroki got up and went to his closet. He was still dressed in his UA uniform and in a quick motion it was off, flung across his bed post for later. His closet wasn't too impressive. The civilian clothes he had were few and drab between. Maintaining his school uniform and, when appropriate, his hero costume was a must for him before all the disasters with the villains since it helped focus his mind on his goal. Though now that he was loosening up to everyone in class 1-A he still didn't understand how to be comfortable with himself. Todoroki sighed.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya joined Iida and Mineta back downstairs. The party had just begun and already it looked a mess in the common room. The food table that was poorly put together to begin with was a mess and quickly losing what little food was put out. Plastic cups laid abandoned on chairs, the floor, and windowsills. Bakugo's mini bursts cut through the music as he was either arguing, or talking, to Kirishima.

"Midoriya," exclaimed their class president, Iida, waving his arms with robotic coordination. "Will Todoroki be joining us? I want to make sure Tsuyu and Uraraka do not start whatever they are doing without all of us present."

Izuku looked toward the TV where Tsu and Ochaco were working. Both girls were feverishly trying to connect cables and flailing their arms in the air at any sign of smoke. "Yeah, he'll be down in a minute."

Mineta, whom was staying quiet waiting to slide into the conversation at a moment's notice, looked across the room to see Momo. His eyes grew wide and a dark sneaky expression fell upon his face as he looked around the room and quietly made his way toward her.

"Good." Iida grinned, but that quickly dropped from his face as he saw Midoriya's worried look. Everyone knew he was nervous and a tad twitchy, but Tenya Iida, 1-A class president, recognized the expression on Midoriya's face to be something else. "Are you okay, Midoriya?"

"Hm? Yeah, why?"

"You seem…" Tenya paused to think of the best way to put it. It was on the tip of his tongue, but alas he could not pull it out. "You appear to be different tonight. You know you can talk to me if there is ever a problem, right?"

"O-of course!" Midoriya tried to pull himself together, having his hands in front of him. He knew he wasn't normal, and he hated whenever he was a bother to his classmates. "Everything's fine. Promise."

"EEEEEEIIIIIIYAAA!"

Iida shot his gaze across the room, nearly giving himself whiplash, as he saw that familiar purple hair-do and a flustered, almost enraged, Yaoyorozu.

"Mineta! Not again," said Iida. "Sorry Midoriya. We'll talk later, okay?"

Before the green haired fanboy could nod Iida was off to chase after class 1-A's purple pervert. As the commotion on the other side of the room drew away from the party and up the stairs Midoriya's eyes caught sight of the familiar duo colored hair of Todoroki. A slight blush dusted his freckled cheeks as he saw, probably for the first time, Todoroki wearing civilian clothes. The light shirt that hugged his torso, the cozy pants that draped over his legs, and his necklace that hung from his neck was truly a sight to see that made Izuku's heart go "Thump-ba-thump."

"Todoroki, over here!" Izuku let that out and waved to him without thinking. Todoroki noticed him and started walking his way, but inside Izuku's head he was freaking out. _Crap_, he thought, _why am I acting this way? I didn't mean to call him over. What do I say? How should I stand? He's how far away no—oh no that's too close! But…but….what do I-_

"Midoriya, are you alright? You look a little red."

Midoriya imagined that his eyes turned into swirls as his mind raced and slowed down and then raced again at what the boy said. "I-It's the lights. Haha you know, mood lighting and whatnot." Todoroki merely raised an eyebrow as if to say, _are you sure you're all right_? "N-Not that it's m-m-mood lighting per say, but like…y-you know lights to party…mood."

"Right."

"Attention everyone, ribbit." The music was turned off and everyone turned to see Tsuyu and Uraraka standing in front of the TV. Sero had taped Bakugo's mouth just before the music went down, and in the back of everyone's mind they thanked him and their class president Iida as he held an unconscious Mineta under his arm. "After everything that has happened in the past few months Midoriya, Iida, Uraraka and I thought it would be a good time to celebrate and relax, ribbit."

"So we wanted to quickly thank everyone who brought food," Uraraka chimed in, "and present to you tonight's entertainment!" The crowed clapped and oooh-ed. Bakugo continued to struggle making poor Sero add another layer of tap to his mouth. "Now without further ado gather around and pick a number out of Tsu's hat. If you pick the same number as someone else then you're a team."

Sero raised his hand.

"Yes, Sero?"

"So, we'll be in teams, but what are we playing?"

"I'm glad you asked," said Uraraka, "but I won't tell you until you're all divided into teams."

Sero sweat dropped like most of the other students, but they obediently went up and picked their numbers. Sero picked Bakugo's for him too since he was tied up for the moment. Midoriya looked at his number, 7, and looked around. Todoroki held out his paper and saw that he too had 7. The crowd started to pair off and Midoriya and Todoroki smiled when presenting their numbers to each other. Once everyone was standing with their partner (sadly Sero got Bakugo) Uraraka began again.

"Now that everyone is paired off tonight, we'll be having…" the suspense in the room was thick enough to cut through, and Uraraka's fighting spirit was seeping through her innocent look as she declared, "a dance/karaoke tournament~!"

Sero screamed in pain as Bakugo's explosions hit him and the tape covering his mouth three times over was ripped to shreds. "WHAT. THE. HELL."

The rest of the crowd was mixed on the idea. Some were excited while others not so much. Tsu and Ochaco expected as much, and like a villainess Uraraka caught everyone's attention one more time for the pièce de résistance.

"The winners of this tournament will each get a copy of All Might's latest book, soon to be in stores two months from now, _The Smile of Justice: An Ozumo Inspection_."

Midoriya's face lit up in excitement and surprise. Even he did not know that was going to be up for grabs. "_All Might's latest book? I didn't even know he was working on a new novel especially when it's part of his ongoing detective series with Inspector Ozumo but the last novel was released nearly five years ago and everyone thought it was the last because of how it ended but there was always a rumor that he would return one day to present a sequel that everyone would eat up and buy again and again across the entire world because when All Might-"_

Todoroki put a hand on Midoriya's shoulder. "You're mumbling again, Midoriya."

Izuku's cheeks once again blushed, but this time it was more apparent than the light dusting. Mostly it was embarrassment as he was caught in his bad habit once again.

"So," Tsuyu announced cutting through the mumblings and astonishment of the crowd, "let's begin~ribbit!"

Midoriya turned and stared into Todoroki's eyes. Determination wafted off Izuku's person as he grabbed ahold of Todoroki and said in all seriousness, "We have to win."

* * *

The competition started the night off with a bang…mostly because of Bakugo though. He and Sero were up first and after drinking a can of soda, crushing it against his forehead, and finally exploding it on fire Bakugo was ready to roll while Sero poured his own drink onto the mini flame.

"Dude," said Sero.

"How many times must we tell you Bakugo-!" insisted Iida flexing his rigid limbs.

"The songs will be random," said Tsuyu. "We'll start with group 1, then 2, and so on. The game will have a meter you'll have to fill that takes into account accuracy, audience engagement, and passion."

"Passion?!" asked Bakugo.

"I guess you could also call it dance, ribbit."

"Sweet," said Sero.

"Nerd," grunted Bakugo.

"Alright everyone," Uraraka interjected, "move to the sides and Bakugo and Sero will step up. Remember you two have to hold out your hands to for the game to start!"

Everyone listened to Uraraka as Bakugo and Sero got into place. They nodded to each other and held out their hands for the game to recognize them. Bakugo glared daggers at the screen as he psyched himself up. Sero smirked thinking he and Bakugo had it in the bag, but both faces fell as their first song popped up.

The crowd started laughing as the title "Sexy Naughty Bitchy" appeared. Sero groaned as the music started and the room went silent. Bakugo was player 1, the one who started the song and all he was doing was grinding his teeth.

"Come on, man, you wanna lose?"

With a roar Bakugo started singing, or what everyone would take as screaming, the lyrics "I. Pick. ALL. My. skirts. To. be. A. little. TOO. sexy."

Sero picked up the next line, "Just like all my thoughts they always get a bit naughty," his voice caught a few times and wasn't any better than Bakugo's, but his dance moves certainly took off as their meter began to fill. Sero passed it back to Bakugo, whom was trying his best to groove but only ended up tripping over his own feet.

"RAAAAAARRRR!"

"Dude, those ain't the lyrics," yelled Kirishima from the side lines.

Midoriya had tried to hold back his laughter but knowing Bakugo his whole life he had never seen him this frustrated and out of his element and so he couldn't help it. His giggles escaped and were thankfully drowned out from the crowd whooping and cheering.

Bakugo and Sero finished their song with a lot of swearing and a cheering crowd lapping it all up. Their final score on the screen read 30% which led Bakugo to unleash his mini bursts once again.

"That's okay," Uraraka said trying to calm the boy, "you still have one more song to build up your score."

"Let's do this tape man!" The two boys held out their hands again and the next song started loading.

* * *

Todoroki watched in amused silence as pair after pair jumped up to the center of the room to unleash their dance moves. It was interesting seeing everyone having fun, and laughing without worrying about school, villains, or the outside world. He too was beginning to feel light and happy, but as new groups stepped up one after another he was beginning to feel quite nervous with his and Midoriya's time coming up next.

"You want a drink?" asked Todoroki. He thought having something inside him would help ease his nerves even if a little.

"N-No, that's fine."

"Sure? I was going over there anyway." Secretly Todoroki hoped Midoriya would say yes. Since hearing the prize, the green haired fanboy seemed to have brought out his heroic confidence. Todoroki wasn't sure if he should be amazed or jealous by Midoriya's tenacity.

"Well…sure. I'd like one, then."

Todoroki smiled, Midoriya returned the smile, and that was all the multicolored haired boy needed to calm his nerves. Though he still managed his way toward the drinks and grabbed a cup for Midoriya and himself, seeing that smile of his eased most of Todoroki's nerves in a way a drink would never. There was just enough time for him to get back and for them to take a few sips before it was their turn, and just like that Todoroki found himself standing with Midoriya in front of the game screen.

"You can sing, right?" Todoroki found himself asking. He was unsure as to what prompted him to ask, since it was too late anyway.

Midoriya nodded and asked, "You can dance, right?" Todoroki gave a hesitant nod. "Then let's win this!"

They flicked their hands in front of themselves and the game started. The circular motion of a loading screen filled the tension of the room as the crowd around them quieted in anticipation. The songs had been fairly random and provided everyone with a good challenge, and Todoroki and Midoriya's first song didn't disappoint.

The whole room cat called and whooped as the song "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" popped up. Todoroki's heart sank as he knew this meant that he had to be on top of his game for him to be useful to Midoriya. Thankfully, Midoriya was the first player and started it off. To everyone's surprise Midoriya didn't display any of his usual nervousness. Todoroki was taken aback as the green haired hero in training turned into an unrecognizable green haired idol.

"Don't go breaking my heart," Midoriya sang. His voice smooth and crisp, and far more confidant than anybody had heard before. His body started to sway, and his feet stepped in and out of his stance as he motioned to Todoroki.

"I c-couldn't if I tried." Todoroki cursed himself for that slight misstep. His nerves were starting up again and his awe of Midoriya was becoming overpowering as he tried to keep up with his dance.

"Oh, honey if I get restless," Midoriya continued. This time the boy looked right into Todoroki's eyes, and in an instant all of his nerves melted away. The crowd that was urging them on and having noisy fun slowly faded into the background as Todoroki started to only recognize Midoriya and himself.

"Baby you're not that kind."

Todoroki kept up with Midoriya as they held eye contact and danced better than anybody before them. The nervousness Shoto had felt diminished and all that was left stayed in the pit of his stomach. He messed up a few more lines when Midoriya passed it back to him, but he was trying his best and more importantly he was having fun. He and Midoriya smiled as they continued to sing.

"So don't misunderstand me," sang Midoriya.

"You put the light in my life," continued Todoroki. He swayed closer to Midoriya. Both boys were gathering sweat on their bodies as they danced their best.

"You put the sparks to the flame."

"I've got your heart in my sights."

The crowd around them went wild as their song was coming to a close. Bakugo and Sero sulked in a corner while the other teams cheered them on.

"Move those hips Deku!" shouted Uraraka.

Midoriya started jumping as the last chorus began. Todoroki took the hint and followed his direction. While the song winded down Todoroki started looking at Midoriya, really looking, and thought that the nervousness that stayed inside him might not be because of the song, or what he was doing in front of everyone, but maybe, just possibly, it was because he was so close to Midoriya. Deku. Seeing the boy's baggy shirt lift up with each jump, catching glimpse after glimpse of his body. His abs. Sweat. Toned arms. Chiseled legs. The nerves inside Todoroki exploded and rushed across his whole body as the song ended and Midoriya and him were gasping for breath.

"Way to go Deku~!"

"Damn, and I thought we were good."

"Guess we can kiss that prize goodbye, huh, Iida?"

"Is it just me or is Todoroki hot?"

"Look at their score!"

The game screen changed and showed a happy face as it presented their final score as 85% which was the highest any team had gotten yet.

"Ready to go again?" Todoroki asked. He didn't know why he asked Midoriya that as he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, we can do better."

Todoroki nodded as his face was covered in blush, though his classmates assumed it was from dancing too much, and both boys raised their hands to the screen to start their second and final round.

Their score wiped away and the loading screen greeted them once again as a song was picked out. This time it was faster at deciding, and presented them with a new challenge, "I Kissed A Girl."

Uraraka covered her mouth in surprise as did many of the girls in their class. Bakugo laughed his ass off and made snide comments while Sero tried, and failed, to tape the loud mouth up again.

This time Midoriya sported a blush that matched Todoroki's and he once again started the song with a strong confidence that Todoroki could only marvel at. After messing up quite a bit last round, Todoroki vowed to be as perfect as he could this time around. All Might meant so much to Midoriya, and to see him try so hard only made Todoroki feel like he had to step up his game and go beyond to win it all for Midoriya.

"Plus Ultra," whispered Todoroki.

Both Midoriya and Todoroki found this song to be challenging as it wasn't as cut and dry as their previous one. Before it was easily a duet, but here they were switching left and right and even singing in tandem making their concentration top priority.

"I kissed a girl just to try it," they sang together.

"I hope my boyfriend don't mind it," Midoriya added.

The crowd went wild at that line and the girls were suddenly taken out of the competition spirit cheering the two boys on. Their dancing, even in their tired state, was better than earlier and Midoriya lead Todoroki in the most seductive ways. While their first dance moves were wild and independent, both boys tried to match each other and follow each other's lead as the song switched and changed on them. Midoriya had gotten closer to Todoroki and at one point grabbed him. Not only did that make the girls all faint and go to heaven but it confirmed what Todoroki had been thinking about for the last few minutes.

"Not how they should behave," Todoroki sang. His voice was surprisingly stronger, and instead of singing the song for the competition he found himself singing to Midoriya instead.

"My head gets so confused," Midoriya continued. His body was mere inches away from Todoroki and his head was down as he acted out the song, and briefly he laid against Todoroki's chest.

"Hard to obey," they both harmonized.

The song continued and so did the two boys. Neither realizing that they had a crowd around them and instead enjoying the harmonizing between themselves that reflected in their singing and dance. Midoriya became more daring as he started acting out the lyrics more and more on Todoroki. His hands would press against the multicolored haired boy's chest. His seductive movements became more flowing, like a river, as he twirled around him. Todoroki's mind stopped working halfway through the song as he couldn't process what Midoriya was doing; whether it was for the competition or something more.

Suddenly an overwhelming ocean of applause took them out of their own world. Todoroki looked to Midoriya, both were coated in sweat and panting, before looking around and seeing everyone enthusiastically clapping. He turned to the game screen to see their score was a perfect 98% and for a moment he was on cloud nine…until his legs gave out underneath him and he passed out. The final thought he had before falling unconscious was that he finally had something he desperately wanted to say. Something he had to tell Midoriya.

* * *

Midoriya scrambled and flailed as he saw Todoroki pass out. He didn't need to use his quirk to catch his unconscious partner, but he didn't have the strength left to hold him and he too toppled to the ground.

"Is he okay?" asked Uraraka, whom came running without hesitation.

"Y-Yeah, I t-think." Midoriya held his partner and checked to make sure he was okay. Other than being unconscious he appeared to be fine.

"Let me help," said Uraraka. She and Iida, whom joined them as well, helped pull Todoroki to the nearest safe place which happened to be a couch. Midoriya sat next to him once he was safely down and thanked everyone who helped.

He watched as the last few teams went but his mind was preoccupied with something, or someone, else. Midoriya couldn't believe how well Todoroki performed. He had never seen the boy so happy before. Once his adrenaline subsided Midoriya sported a permanent blush as he realized just how focused he was on the game and did some uncharacteristic things in front of everyone. _But it was all for All Might's new book_, he told himself, though deep down he thought otherwise. He couldn't hide how happy he was to be with Todoroki up there. For a moment it felt like they were the only ones in the room and Midoriya had fed off the other boy's growing confidence.

"Here. You should stay hydrated." Midoriya accepted the drink from Iida and thanked him. "That was quite the performance you gave us, Midoriya. I think I can safely say that you two will be our winners tonight."

The green haired boy watched as the last group sang and danced. Jiro and Koda tried their best, but in the end, Jiro was doing most of the work at both singing and dancing. While Koda had an alright voice, he wasn't confidant enough to use it, and his dancing was well…Midoriya could only think of him having two left feet.

"I don't know," said Midoriya. Even though he did have a great time he wasn't confidant enough to say he and Todoroki were the best.

Suddenly the TV rang as it concluded the last group's performance. Everyone looked toward the screen and saw the rankings come up one by one starting with last place, Bakugo and Sero, and ended with the first place team; Midoriya and Todoroki.

The crowd went wild and Midoriya couldn't help but hide behind his arms as everyone came running toward him in a frenzy. Hands were patting him on the back, his head, anywhere to celebrate his win.

"T-T-T-T-Thanks everyone."

"Here, you earned it Deku~!" Uraraka held out one of the copies of All Might's new book and Midoriya could only stare in awe as if it were the most valuable treasure in the universe.

"Go ahead, Deku," added Tsuyu, "you and Todoroki earned it fair and square, ribbit."

Midoriya took the mighty tome from Uraraka and stared wide eyed into its foil cover. He didn't notice the other book casually being dropped in Todoroki's lap. A slight sound came out of Midoriya's mouth as he psyched himself up and opened to the first page. Tears welled up when he read "To all my readers and fans that inspire us every day" and then again once he read the introduction by Eraser Head. The party around him continued on and was lively as ever, but he was content reading on the couch next to a sleeping Todoroki. Plus, he didn't want to abandon his partner. Even he could tell that Todoroki went plus ultra to help him win, and that warmed Midoriya's heart.

* * *

When Todoroki awoke the party was silent. Through his blurry vision he could still see the mood lighting dance across the room, but everyone else seemed to have disappeared. He had no idea how late it was but could guess that it was far passed the time everyone should have gone to bed, especially with class in the morning.

A slight shift next to him startled Todoroki. When he looked to his right he was surprised to see Midoriya fast asleep on his shoulder. Todoroki quickly glanced around the room to see if anyone was there before turning his attention back to the freckled faced fanboy. He couldn't help but smile when he took in the boy's sleeping form. Midoriya was scrunched up next to him in a way that looked not at all comfortable, but the expression on his face was that of pure bliss as he slept.

"What a contradiction you are," whispered Todoroki. Without thinking he brushed Midoriya's hair to the side. That seemed to have been the wrong action as Todoroki started to panic when Midoriya's eyes opened slowly. "S-Sorry, I thought you were sleeping."

"Hm? Todoroki, what are you doing in my room?"

The multicolored haired boy let loose a chuckle as Midoriya sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"We're still downstairs, Midoriya. What are you doing sleeping down here?"

"Huh? I didn't want to leave you alone," he said matter of factly.

While it was a simple answer it struck deeply with Todoroki. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

When he stood up Todoroki heard a "thump." At first he thought it was his heart again, he expected another "ba-thump" after what Midoriya said, but alas it was just a book. When he picked it up he noticed it was All Might's latest novel, and when he turned to Midoriya he saw the boy with the same copy, except his pages looked like they were already read through.

"Oh, we won." Midoriya said it with a smile on his face, and this time Todoroki had gotten what he expected; his heart danced inside him to the beat of "thump ba-thump" while a blush he did not want to hide erupted across his face.

"That's great," said Todoroki. He picked up his book and gave his hand to Midoriya. "Now let's go before you fall asleep again."

Midoriya only nodded as he took Todoroki's hand. The boy pulled him off the couch and found himself being hugged by Midoriya. He sighed, a good sigh, as he wrapped the exhausted boy's arm around himself and helped him up the stairs.

When Todoroki got to Midoriya's door he waited. Midoriya yawned and opened it before stepping inside himself.

"Thank you for joining us tonight," he said to Todoroki. "I had a lot of fun."

"M-Me too."

Midoriya dropped his book on the nightstand before turning to his partner and said, "Goodnight Todoroki."

Todoroki didn't want this to be goodnight. In just a few hours Midoriya had changed him yet again, and this time he had something he needed to say. He had to say.

"Midoriya." The green haired boy looked at him, a little confused, as Todoroki entered his room. He walked up to Midoriya and rested his hand against his cheek. "Thank you."

Before he could respond, Todoroki bent down and pressed his lips softly against Midoriya's. It caught the green haired hero in training by surprise, and for a split second he was going to push the boy away from him, but as his mind raced so did his heart, and after three eternal seconds his mind rested only on one thought.

Todoroki's heart pounded inside him like never before. It felt as if a weight were dancing inside him, pulling and pushing him in every which way. The kiss itself felt good, more than good actually, but he didn't want to impose. He took his chance, he finally figured out why Midoriya was always on his mind, and tonight he told him. Told him through action like he did everything in life. Though now he needed to end it and deal with the consequences, for which he was prepared for, but as his lips parted from Midoriya's he felt two strong arms slide across his back and rest on the back of his head. He was pushed back down to meet Midoriya's lips once again and all thought melted from Todoroki's mind.

Instead of a pit of nervousness, Todoroki's inner butterflies bloomed into the most intense warmth he had ever felt. This warmth accompanied the pleasure of him exploring Midoriya's mouth as well as his hands exploring Midoriya's body. When the boy returned his feelings Todoroki could only grasp at him, at everything. He slid a hand underneath Midoriya's shirt, feeling his body and muscles. It sent shivers through Midoriya's body which only made Todoroki smile through their kissing.

Midoriya on the other hand had moved his arms down Todoroki's body, feeling the boy's physique before resting them on his hips. He had pulled Todoroki into his kiss, and now he pulled his body even closer than before. Their chests pushed against each other as their make out session hit a higher gear.

Todoroki broke first, much to Midoriya's displeasure, and stared into a sea of green that were Midoriya's eyes. A long pause rested between them and the only sound in the room were both boys catching their breath. Todoroki then walked away and headed for the door. That small action had made Midoriya's heart fall, and for a second he had thought he messed up. But then Todoroki closed Midoriya's door and turned back to the panting green haired freckled faced fanboy with the purest smile.

"Call me Shoto."

* * *

**Thank you everyone who read this. It's been a while since I wrote anything so I wanted to try a one-shot. At first I wanted this to be short, like less than 2000 words short, but...it kind of evolved, hehe. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it, and while not necessary it's always helpful if anyone drops a review. Thanks~**


End file.
